


Snow Dance

by Endlesswriter03



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dancing in the Snow, F/M, Future Fic, Jughead loves Betty, Jughead melts Betty's heart, Kisses, Romance, Snow, They are the blue and gold, bughead - Freeform, fluffy promises, fluffy warm, heart eyes, soft Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlesswriter03/pseuds/Endlesswriter03
Summary: “Just one thing,” She said as he wrapped his arms around her small waist as they continued to move to their own beat. “I am glad that I never got that prince that I was wishing for because you are much better than anything he could ever be. You turned out to be everything that I dreamed of and more.” Betty added as his cheeks turned red from her words and not the cold. She mentally praised herself because seeing Jughead Jones blush was a rarity.Jughead slid his hand up to the back of her head as he dipped her back. He was struck once again by her stunning beauty and couldn’t believe how lucky he was to call her his. There were snowflakes everywhere in her hair and her nose was turning cherry red and her eyes were filled with wonder that made them shine so brightly. He felt their eyes lock and he closed the space between the pausing slightly. “I am going to marry you one day, Betty Cooper,” He said against her lips and he felt the spread into a loving smile as she placed a hand to his cheek.





	Snow Dance

_Oh, the weather outside is so frightful_

_But the fire is so delightful_

_And since we have no place to go_

_Let it snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow_

  


“I think that is the last one Juggie.”

 

Jughead Jones sat back in his chair at his desk in the Blue and Gold office. “Thank God,” He groaned rubbing his stiffened neck trying to get the kink out of his muscles.  “Are you sure that it is the last one Betts, we said that yesterday before we left and look where we are now.” He pointed out to her.

 

Betty Cooper looked over her laptop at her boyfriend of two years and narrowed her eyes at him. “I am sure this time. I don’t know how I messed this up yesterday. It was a good thing I came to check on it.” She said looking at her screen.

 

“On a Saturday no less,” Jughead teased her, closing the lid of his. “This could have waited until Monday, you know? What made you come in here anyway in the blizzard that we are having?” He asked her.

 

“I had this aching feeling in my stomach that there was something wrong Jughead and I knew I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything until I found out what the problem was which was the fact that I forgot to save it yesterday and the power went out in the school which led us to now.” She explained to him while she typed on her keyboard.

 

“It still could have waited until Monday, Betty.”

 

Betty shrugged her shoulders. “Well, I wanted to get it done because of our finals this week. I figured it would be one less thing I had to worry about and I could focus on other things. I also needed this issue to be perfect because it is the Christmas issue as well.”

 

Jughead sighed getting out of his seat and made his way around to her placing his hands on her shoulders. He could feel the tension in her muscles. “Baby, you have nothing to worry about,” He said to her softly. “This issue is one of your bests yet and we still have six months until we graduate.” Jughead began to rub his thumbs in circles as his fingers kneaded her shoulders through the fabric of her sweater.

 

“That feels good,” Betty sighed as her eyes closed loving the relaxing touches of his hands. He was the only one who could walk her back through her moment of insanity and she loved him for it. Jughead looked up to see that it was snowing once again and he was hit with an idea. It was a cheesy one, but he decided to go with it.

 

“Come with me.” He demanded gently, pulling his hands from her body to pull on his jacket before tossing her own.

 

Betty quickly pulled her jacket and gloves on and looked up with confusion in her eyes and he took her hand pulling her out of the office then down the hall and then outside where big snowflakes were coming down steadily. It was a good thing that their houses were not far away or they would be in trouble and he would act like he was going home when her curfew came then use the ladder to go up to her room where he would spend the night.

 

“What are we going out here?” She asked him looking around her teeth chattering against the cold wind that was blowing about. Jughead said nothing as he pulled her down the stairs until they were standing in the middle of the street. Betty could see a glint of something in his eyes that made her wonder what he was up to. Jughead pulled her hand to his lips pressing them to the back of her hand making heart melt into a puddle a butter that warmed her against the frigid air. “What are you up to Jughead Jones?” She asked with a knowing smile.

 

Jughead shrugged his shoulder as he looked around him. “Didn’t you once say that dancing in the snow was your dream?” He asked her.

 

Betty looked at him with wide eyes as she tried to remember it herself. “I think I was ten when I said that Jughead,” She replied as he took two steps back from her with a smile. “You remember when I said that?”

 

Jughead nodded. “I remember everything about you Betty,” He smiled softly at her as he held up his hand. “I may not be the prince you were wishing for at the time, but what do you say, Miss. Cooper, may I have this dance?” He asked.

 

Betty stared at the handsome man before her in his crowned beanie that rested on a nest of curls with his eyes so open and earnest that pulled the air from her lungs. She didn’t have the strength to deny him anything as she placed her hand inside of his. “Yes, you may.” She said and quickly twirled her around before pulling her to him holding her close to his body as they swayed in the falling flakes. The only sounds that they could hear were the sound of their breaths and the snow crunching beneath their feet. Betty let out a giggle as he twirled her around once more and she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She smiled as she played with the strand of hair at the base of his neck.

 

“Just one thing,” She said as he wrapped his arms around her small waist as they continued to move to their own beat. “I am glad that I never got that prince that I was wishing for because you are much better than anything he could ever be. You turned out to be everything that I dreamed of and more.” Betty added as his cheeks turned red from her words and not the cold. She mentally praised herself because seeing Jughead Jones blush was a rarity.

 

Jughead slid his hand up to the back of her head as he dipped her back. He was struck once again by her stunning beauty and couldn’t believe how lucky he was to call her his. There were snowflakes everywhere in her hair and her nose was turning cherry red and her eyes were filled with wonder that made them shine so brightly. He felt their eyes lock and he closed the space between the pausing slightly. “I am going to marry you one day, Betty Cooper,” He said against her lips and he felt the spread into a loving smile as she placed a hand to his cheek.

 

“Good, because I am counting on you to do so,” Betty said closing the distance between their lips. Jughead smiled into the kiss as he pulled her upright being careful not to break their connection as their lips danced slowly as he deepened the kiss needing just a little bit more. Because he could never get enough of her. They only broke apart when the need to breathe became too urgent and he chuckled at the sight of her trembling lips.

 

“Come on,” He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her back toward the school. “Let’s get you inside before you freeze before we get this issue done. Then we can go home and watch  A White Christmas with some hot chocolate,” He suggested.

 

“With marshmallows?”

 

Jughead narrowed his eyes at her playfully. “Would I ever offer you hot chocolate without marshmallows?” He asked and she shook her head while she wrapped her arms around his waist as the walked into the damp halls of the school.

 

“Of course not,” Betty replied as the entered the Blue and Gold office. “You what? How about we just save our progress and print the paper on Monday after school? That way we can go home and get our movie date started.” She said.

 

“I like the way you think.  Let’s go,” Jughead stated, walking over to his desk grabbing his bag while she did something at her desk and soon they were walking to the door making sure to turn out the lights so they wouldn’t receive a detention for not doing so as they have done many times before.

_Let it_ Snow

_Let it_ Snow

_Let it_ Snow


End file.
